Marks Of Ones Fate
by Axxit
Summary: What if the scars you got not only affected you, but your soulmate as well. All his life Ace has dealt with strange scars, and choosing to ignore them, he continues on his journey when he sets out at seventeen. However, everything changes for him when he meets Marco. Will he succeed in taking Whitebeard's head, or will Marco's sweet words get to him first...? MarcAce
1. It Begins

**So yeah. I'm back, yet again. I've been trying to find a new hobby, to no avail, but I figured I might as well get rid of this idea while it's still good. I've been reading some merthar fanfictions and re-watched parts of One Piece, I'm still not over it, *cries*. So I thought I would go back and give some love to my all time opt. :)**

 **Cheers and enjoy!**

 **-Axx**

 **ps: I hope my writing has gotten better but, we'll see... Also disclaimer! I don't/never will own One Piece.**

"WAHHHHHHH" A tiny baby screamed. Flailing its arms in the air, it pushed and shoved against its caretaker.

"GAHH. Magra do something!" Yelled a furious orange haired woman.

"I'm trying boss!" Said the man as he gazed over his shoulder quickly at his boss. Then returned his attention to the screaming child.

"Hold still Ace!" He tried, attempting to calm the baby. Rocking the kid back and forth in his arms he sighed, as the kid seemed to get louder instead of quieter.

"Damn Garp, dumping this brat on us." The woman sat in the corner as she took yet another sip of her quickly emptying beer bottle. Mumbling to herself about the situation, she frowned when she found her bottle to be empty. Grunting, she got up and headed to get another.

While this happened, the man continue to shush the infant, to no avail. Sighing, yet again, he put the baby back in its makeshift crib. Trying to ignore the cries, he slumped over to the kitchen.

Finding his boss, he sat down, thankful as she passed him a beer.

"Who knew children could be this much of a handful."

" That damn Garp. Putting this on us so he didn't have to do it himself."

" Now, Now boss. I'm sure Garp-San had a reason." Magra remembered the day Garp had given them Ace, and his head hung down, making him doubt his own words. The marine definitely wasn't the most responsible or sharpest.

" Try giving the brat something to eat. If he's anything like Garp he should be a bottomless pit." The woman suggested as she downed another bottle. Getting up to get another one, she opened the fridge.

" Here." The man looked up, just in time to catch a bottle of milk the red head threw at him. He looked up to her with a mix of confusion and surprise.

"Where'd you get this, boss?"

Taking a big sip of beer, she exhaled, answering his question.

"Went down to the village on the east."

The man smiled, taking note of his boss's uncharacteristically motherly act. The woman, catching sight of the smile, grunted.

"Hurry up and shut the kid up. He's giving me a headache."

Nodding, the man headed back to the other room, to the still screaming child.

"Hey, Ace," he started picking the kid up. He frowned when he noticed a cut on the kids cheek.

"Now what did you do this time?" He wondered aloud, as he wiped off the small line of blood. Grabbing a bandage, he placed it over the cut, and started to feed the infant milk. Immediately, the child quieted down, bringing a smile to the man's face.

-Meanwhile- (Somewhere in the New World)

He was panting. His legs ached immensely but he couldn't stop. He couldn't risk getting caught. His body started to feel numb as the sound of the frigid rain mixed with the sounds of his pants. The darkness brought confusion, making him question as he blindly ran. Unsure of where he was going, all he knew was he had to get away.

"Don't lose him!"

"The brat's escaping!"

"Don't let him escape with that fruit!"

The yells of the man following him only prompted him to run faster. He heard the shits of bullets, and realized they were aiming to kill.

'Shit.' He cursed to himself, flinching in pain as a bullet grazed across his cheek. Taking a sharp turn he ran down the alleyway, looking for a hiding spot. 'There!' He ducked into a small narrow road, hoping his larger figured pursuers couldn't fit. He didn't stay to find out, as he bolted through the passage. It led to a forest, and he sighed in relief. Slowing down his pace to waking, he glanced behind him, seeing his pursuers no longer on his trail. Running a hand through his drenched, ragged blond hair, he sighed again. A smile etched into his face. He had made it. He was free. Reaching his hand into his pocket he dug out the fruit. It was beautiful. In a flame like pattern, the blues and yellows could faintly be made out in the raining dark. He brought it to his mouth, and with no hesitations he took a bite.


	2. Knives

**{Hey guys! I interrupt your regularly scheduled lives to bring you chapter two of Mark's Of One's Fate. First off, thanks to everyone who followed and favorited, and special thanks to any reviewers! Reviews make me so happy, *Squee* really. Disclaimer and all that, I will/never own One Piece all right to the right owners. Okay! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **-Axx}**

* * *

 _ **(TimeSkip)**_

The leaves shook as they were pushed out of the way. A blur of black and blond hair flashed as the sound of yelling followed. The two children could be seen sprinting through the forest, taking sharp turns and large leaps as they outran their followers.

"SHIT! Get those damn thieves!" The men panted as they forced their legs to go faster, attempting, but failing, to catch up to their prey. The men stopped, resting their arms on their legs as they caught their breath.

" _*Pant*_ It's no- _*Pant*_ -use chief- _*Pant*_ They're gone." The men lowered their heads, while continuing to catch their breaths.

"GODDAMN IT! THOSE FUCKING THIEVING BRATS! YOU USELESS LOTS BETTER EARN ME BACK ALL THAT MONEY!" The man kicked a tree near him in frustration, as he continued to yell at his gang.

Unknown to the angry man, he was being watched. Above him, sitting high in the trees was the two he was looking for. With a snicker and a laugh, the two jumped to another tree, then another, getting farther and farther from the group.

"Did you see his face Sabo? He looked like he was going to explode!" The raven snickered as he adjusted the rather large sack on his back.

The blond made a face, attempting to imitate the man from earlier. "You lot find those thieves or you're all fired!" Making the motions and everything the blond caused the raven to burst out laughing, with him following suit.

"So how much does this bring us up, Sabo?"

Sabo looked in thought for a second, as he brought up a hand to his chin. He then turned to the raven. "Around 5 Million Beli, give or take. We still got quite a ways to go though. We can probably try to steal from the bandits on the south side though. Though they might have heard of us already. What do you think Ace?"

Ace looked up at the sky. "Hmm." Looking at the sac he carried, he thought about it. "Sure, I've seen them around Grey terminal a lot, they most likely got something to hid."

The blonde nodded. "Let's put these in the stash first, and then get something to eat. I'm starving. We can go early in the morning tomorrow. "

* * *

The two woke up early the next day. Having camped in the woods, they only had to journey half the normal ways to reach the southern part of the island.

Once they reached the hideout, the two carefully scoped out the area. It didn't seem to be guarded, so taking their chances, the two headed closer. Once they got close enough, the two listen inside for any sound. Determining there to be around five inside, the pair looked at each other and nodded. Sabo banged on the door, and when it opened to reveal the bandits, he stuck his tongue out and proceeded to hit the man in the face with his pipe. He then high tailed it and ran.

"Why you little shit! Get him!" The bandits soon followed in pursuit of the blond boy.

"KISS MY ASS!" Sabo yelled as he bolted far away from the bandits home.

Ace smirked, as he gripped his own pipe and headed inside. Searching around, he looked for where the bandits would hit their treasure. Searching around for a safe or compartment, he explored the tiny hideout. Sighing in frustration when he found nothing, he barely noticed a movement near him. But he did, even if it was barely. Dodging out of the way, he barely missed as a knife aimed for his head was embedded in the wall behind him. 'Shit.' He thought to himself as he looked at the man in front of him. 'Sabo must not have lured them all away.' Gripping his pipe in a fighting position he thought of how to take down the man in front of him. 'He's much larger than me, so I'm gonna have to be quick.' Dodging another knife to the head, he tried getting closer to the bandit, aiming to knock him out with a blow to the head. The man kept throwing his knives, making it hard for Ace to do anything but dodge. 'Dammit, where does he kept getting these fricken knives?!'

"You made a bad move today brat. Like hell you're going to steal from my home. Now you're gonna pay!" The man threw two knives simultaneously, both aimed at opposite shoulders. Ace moved to dodge, but he only could dodge one. The other hit him in the left shoulder. He grit his teeth as he held in his voice, refusing to show pain in front of his opponent. 'I have to end this soon.' Lunging forward he cried out in battle. His pole clashed with the man's knife as the two pushed against each other, neither giving up. Quickly withdrawing his pipe and moving to the left, Ace saw the man stagger from the quick pull away. He smirked, as he took the opportunity and jumped behind the bandit, successfully slamming his pipe into the back of the man's head. As the man passed out, Ace sighed in relief.

Quickly he pulled out the knife from his shoulder. Wincing at the pain, he ripped of a piece of his shirt to tie around the wound to stop the bleeding, figuring Sabo could properly treat it once they met up. Glancing outside, he saw the sun was higher than when he started. It was around noon, and Sabo would stop leading the bandits around soon. Finishing his scan of the place, he left with around a total of 4 thousand beli. It wasn't as much as the pair hoped for, but it was a contribution to their pirate fund.

With his sac over his shoulder, he headed to the meeting point, which was around a quarter mile from where their pirate stash was hidden. Sprinting through the forest, he was quick to reach there. Jumping up to the tree branch where the compartment was, he was met with Sabo, sitting criss cross with his back against the tree. He immediately smiled at the sight of his best friend, and presented the sac to him.

"Not as much as we thought, four thousand, but it still helps the fund."

As he came closer to the blond, the blond's face changed from happiness to worry as he saw the makeshift bandage on the other's shoulder.

"Whoa, give me your shoulder! You're bleeding!" Without waiting for an answer the blonde opened the compartment in the tree. Along with treasure, the two stashed medicine they stole for emergencies. Grabbing the bandages and some gauze, Sabo pulled off the makeshift bandage.

"Jeez. Tell me first, we need to get this washed off."

"It's not that bad. Besides, I knew you'd treat it when I got back." The raven smirked playfully at the scowling blond.

"Urg, Come down to the stream with me. The blood's dried, and we need to wash this wound off so it doesn't get infected."

"Fine, but put the treasure away first."

Nodding, the blonde stashed away the treasure quickly, then shut the compartment, stopping to make sure it was sealed and hidden. Then, grabbing the medical supplies, he headed to the stream with the injured raven.

 _ **~Meanwhile: Somewhere in Paradise~**_

"Island Sighted Oyaji!"

A smile appeared on the old man's face.

"Gurararara!"

Edward Newgate, or better known as Whitebeard. To the world he was the most powerful man on the planet, but to Marco he was more then that. He was a father. A man who had given him a home when no one else did. A man who saw something in him that no one else did. To this day he was grateful. He smiled at the older man's smile. His eyes half open as he looked ahead to the island spotted. There was a likely chance of them stopping there for alcohol and supplies. But…. knowing his family, mostly alcohol.

"Should we go to explore it, pops?" Standing near his father figure, he tilted his head towards him, as he waited for a response, even though he knew the answer already.

"Gurarara! But of course! Round up your brothers to stock up supplies. And make sure to pick up a lot of sake."

Nodding, Marco went to round up the other division commanders. Since Oyaji was pretty vague on which divisions get what, he split up the supplies himself. Once he assigned each division their tasks, he headed off on the island with his own division.

The island was very thick with forests, which would mean a lot of wildlife, he noted in his mind. As he and his group continued forward, they chatted for a while. Marco stopped, when he felt a sting on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw what looked to be a knife wound on his shoulder. His division, noticing this, voiced their worry.

"You alright Marco?"

After a short while the wound burst into an array of yellow and blue flames, healing it immediately. Even though he himself, was curious and shocked about the incident, he was quick to dispel the worry of his group.

" I'm fine, yoi. Probably just ran into some thorns when I wasn't looking."

Seeing his division wasn't satisfied with that answer, he changed the subject, choosing to think about the wound later. He smiled.

"Come on, we still got a lot of animals to hunt if we want to feed the whole crew. We'll even stop by the tavern when we're done if you guys hurry, yoi."

"Really?"

"YES!" The pirates cheered at the promise of alcohol. And their commander, seeing that they were distracted with the thought of alcohol, continued forward, still needing to complete his divisions assigned task of hunting. But for some reason the strange incident still clouded his thought. He for some reason couldn't brush off the event. Shaking his head, he brushed off his thought for now.

* * *

 **{ And that brings us to the conclusion of chapter two. *Dies* Please review to tell me what you guys think! Also, do you think tattoos should transfer from each person to the other? I wasn't too sure about that idea, though it would be interesting. Though it would be hard to incorporate now. Oh Well. Review, Favorite, Follow, all that good stuff! Bye for now!**

 **-Axx}**


	3. Tattoos

**(SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE)**

 **Okay. So. I got a comment asking about soulmates in general in this story, so everyone should read this to understand a little better. Though I will explain it sometime later in the story. Also! Comment if you have a soul mate pair you want me to throw in and I might consider if you ask nicely. ;)**

 **Animezpeps- Okay so. First off, I thought about this for a little bit. And I decided to make it 50% chance. So, there's a 50% chance of having a soulmate, but the ways of knowing if it's your soulmate can vary. For some people names appear somewhere on their skin, others symbols, and then rare ones, like Ace and Marco, share feelings, in their case pain which includes wounds. I should also mention that when you meet your soulmate, you kinda have a feeling. You'll see later in the story. Also, one last thing I should mention, that if your soulmate dies and you have meet them, you have a 50% of dying as well. It all depends on your willpower to live.**

* * *

Ace submerged himself in the water, washing off his dirt ridden hair.

"Hey! I wanna come in too!" Luffy sat outside of the bath pouting.

"Hang on Luffy, Sabo and I'll bath then we'll help you." The freckled boy smirked. As much as he felt a little pity for his anchor brother, he still found it funny. Scrubbing off the rest of his body, he decided to play with his brother.

"Ah this water sure is nice." He waded around as he smirked at Luffy.

"AH! THAT'S DIRTY! SABO! TELL ACE TO STOP BEING A JERK!"

The blonde boy smiled at Luffy.

"Ace stop being a jerk to Lu."

"YES!" Luffy laughed as he fisted bumped the air in victory.

The older raven pouted.

"Don't take Luffy's side."

Sabo laughed. Leaning on the side of the bath, he called over to Luffy.

"Come on Luffy, I'll help you."

"YES!" Luffy jumped into the bath, splashing water everywhere.

Ace blocked his face from the water.

"Oi Luffy! Watch it!"

The younger laughed, as he leaned against Sabo so he wouldn't drown. Ace came over and started

washing Luffy's hair.

"Ew. Have you been rolling around in mud." He smirked, as he cupped water in his hand and poured it over the boy's head. Luffy immediately yelled at the boy's comment. Sabo sweatdropped.

"Eh! You're even dirtier than me!"

"Are Not."

"ARE TOO!"

"Are Not."

"ARE TOO!"

"Are Not."

"ARE TOO!"

"Are Not."

"ARE TOO!"

"Are too."

"ARE NOT!"

"HAH!" Ace smiled in triumph. Luffy started flailing around, splashing water everywhere.

"NOT FAIR! ACE IS A CHEATER!"

Ace poked Luffy's forehead.

"How do you cheat at arguing, Baka.? And stay still so I can finish your hair."

Luffy shook his head, and folded his arms.

"No! I want Sabo to wash my hair. Sabo's waaaaaaaay nicer than you."

Luffy laughed as he turned and bear hugged Sabo. Sabo, not expecting this, exclaimed in surprise.

"OI LUFFY HANG ON!"

The two fell back into the water.

"AH!"

Ace quickly went to pull them up and out of the bathtub. The blond coughed, as Luffy rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Shishishisi, sorry Sabo."

"Don't worry about it. Just warn me next time."

Sabo rubbed Luffy's head affectionately, as the younger laughed. Ace crossed his arms.

"You're way too soft on Luffy."

Sabo smiled, while Luffy stuck out his tongue at Ace. Laughing his usual laugh, the youngest got up and ran out the door.

"Really?"

Sabo got up, slower than the younger did, with Ace following.

"I think it's nice though, having brothers." Sabo smiled, "Besides, I'm not the only one who cares for Luffy. Overprotective."

Ace grinned.

"Toche."

"C'mon, let's go get Luffy before he runs through the forest naked. Again."

"Oh god."

The two brother followed after the younger, catching him before he left out the door. After the brothers were dried and in clothes, they headed out to hunt.

:LINE SKIPPPPPPPPPP:

The three of them were flying through the trees. Jumping from branch to branch, they headed to their usual hunting spots; this time boar. It was suggested by Luffy, who was 'sick of alligator'. This boar they've been following had been on the heavy side, which made the boys drool imagining it cooked.

"Can we get it now!?"

"NO Luffy, hang on a second."

"Now?!"

"Luffy HANG ON."

"NOW!?"

"Alright now!"

With a battle cry, the three brothers jumped out of the tree on the boar. Readying their poles, they simultaneously struck the boar, bringing it to a state of confusion. Sooner than the boys expected however, it jumped back to reality and got ready to attack it's nearest target, which happened to be Sabo. Sabo, seeing this, got his pole ready to strike. As the boar charged, so did Sabo. As he brought his pipe down on the animal's nose he heard a crack. Smiling, he thought he did it. His smile turned to a face of fear as he realized the noise had been his pole. ' _Oh shit!'_ Pushing against the boar as momentum, he jumped back. Landing on his feet he immediately looked to Ace, who was automatically in front of him. Ace looked back to him, and he nodded to show he was alright. Seeing this, the freckled boy nodded back and narrowed his eyes as he looked back to their prey. Sabo got in a fighting position with what was left of his pipe. Looking around, his eyes landed on Luffy. He was alright, on the opposite side of them beside the boar. The youngest of them was clutching his pipe, as a little shake was visible due to both fear and excitement. Getting ready to shout charge, the blonde saw a shake in his freckled brother. It was short, but he caught it.

"Ace? You alright?"

"M' Fine"

Sabo noticed how his brother forced out his response. He was worried, but Ace seemed fine for now and they had bigger problems. His eyes returned to the boar, who let out a growl as it charged towards them.

(Ace POV)

Ace was automatic as he jumped in front of his brother. Looking back quickly, he saw a nod and quickly returned it. His attention returned to their dinner. Getting ready to fight, he got his pipe in a fighting position, with his hands clutched tightly on his weapon. Before he could attack, he felt a sharp pain. His chest felt like it was being punctured with needles. Not expecting this, he shook a little in his stance as he tried to ignore the pain. Not surprisingly, his brother noticed this.

"Ace? You alright?"

He couldn't worry his brother at a time like this, so he gritted his teeth and responded.

"M' Fine"

Trying to ignore the pain, he got ready to strike as the animal charged towards them. He was eager to end this, that was for sure.

Charging forward with his brother behind him, they met the animal halfway as they both brought their weapons forward and smacked the animal across the face. The animal was flung sideways, where Luffy barged in to hit back. The animal laid on the floor due to the joint forces of the three.

"Shishishi!"

Luffy smiled, as he put both hands on his hips, clearly proud of his accomplishment.

Sabo smiled as he pat the younger on his head on his way to help carry their catch.

"Nice job, Lu."

Ace didn't say anything as he headed over to carry the animal. His chest hurt like a bitch, all excitement was lost in the pain.

(Sabo Pov)

The blond was very perceptive. Noticing his brother's behavior, he walked over to where Ace was and put a hand on the other shoulder.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm fine, just help me get this back to the bandits so we can eat dinner."

Sabo didn't believe Ace, but he still followed his brother wishes.

"C'mon Luf, help us bring this back so we can eat."

"FOOD!"

;TIMESKIP_AGAIN_;

Luffy knocked on the door. Then he knocked again. Then again. Then again. Then-

"WHAT! WHY IS IT EVERY-"

The three of them threw the boar on her, causing the bandit to fall backwards.

"Food." Explained Ace as he passed by the bandit on the floor to their shared room.

The two other brother followed his lead as they carefully stepped over their 'caretaker'.

"Shishishi" Laughed Luffy as he passed their squished guardian.

Dadan pushed the animal of of her.

"OI! HANG ON A SECOND BRATS-"

The door shut, cutting her off.

(Ace's Pov)

His chest hurt. A lot. The boy may have a high pain tolerance due to his everyday activities; robbing, fighting, hunting, basically anything dangerous and he's there. That didn't mean he couldn't feel pain though, he just got good at ignoring it. Besides, he had to act strong in front of his brothers. He kept repeating that in his head as he pushed his current aching away. His eyes were closed as he sat down and leaned against the wall. He had his arms folded behind his head, while his eyes twitched every now and then. He had checked his chest as soon as he got back from the hunting trip, and nothing. He saw that his skin was slightly red, but it didn't bother him since it was only slightly. So, with his expertise medical knowledge, he chalked his pain up to hunger. That's why he was getting more and more pissed off. He groaned.

"How long does it take to cook a freaking boar?"

His question was mostly rhetorical, but that didn't stop his blond brother from answering.

"Relax, I'm sure it'll be done soon. You sure you're good?"

His eyes opened slightly to look at his brother. He was sitting on the other side of the room

fixing his split weapon. His eyes stayed down on his task, but flashed up once in awhile to look at Ace.

"Mhmm." My chest hurts like hell, he thought. He sighed frustrated, and closed his eyes to continue attempting to ignore the pain. He figured it would go away after he ate.

"ACE SABO! FOOD'S DONE." Luffy's voice rang through the whole house. He had been kicked out of the room earlier, when Ace got pissed off by his annoying complaining of food. He figured the younger probably went to go bug Dadan. The occasional yells of frustration from the woman highly suggested he was right. Sighing, he pushed himself up, gritting his teeth at the pain.

"Come on Sabo, let's go before Luffy eats everything."

He walked past the blond. He heard a thud as the pole was leant against the wall, and then the footsteps behind him indicated Sabo was following. The two of them made it to the 'living room' and then sat down. A few minutes later, the rest of the bandits came and joined them on the floor. Then a couple more minutes later, Luffy and Dadan came with a large plate of cooked boar meat. Ace watched as everyone's mouths watered at the sight of the food. As soon as the food was placed down, the fight began. Ace swiped a few pieces and began eating. He watched as Sabo and Luffy took the majority of the food, and the bandits tried to get some to no avail. The few bandits who had, clutched their food in their arms as they ate quickly, scared of of the meat being taken by the two. Ace ate his food openly, as no one except his brothers would dare trying to take it from him. As if right on cue, Ace noticed a skinny hand inching towards him and his plate. Frankly, he wasn't in the mood to fight off the younger, so instead he chucked one of his pieces of meat in the hand's direction. It was caught immediately, and the hand retracted with it's prize. His action was not unnoticed though, as he was soon pulled into the other room by his other brother.

"Okay what the hell is going on with you?"

"What's your problem? I told you I'm fine."

Sabo folded his arms as he looked at Ace. His face clearly showed 'I don't believe you for a second.'

"Ever since we came back from the hunting trip you've been different."

Ace crossed his own arms as he looked away, avoiding the other's eye contact.

"No I haven't."

"You may be able to fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. You never give food to Luffy without him having to fight for it. Now tell me what's going on."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

Sabo unfolded his arms and came closer to Ace. He stared into the freckled boy's eyes. After a few moments, Ace let out a sigh.

"It's really nothing."

Sabo poked Ace in the chest. The other flinched as the finger made contact with his aching chest.

"Ace just tell- Wait are you alright?"

As Ace expected, his observant brother noticed him flinch again.

"Oi did something happen to your chest? Did you get injured?"

Sabo came closer to him as he backed away slightly. He put his hands out in front of him in defense.

"It's nothing! I checked. I'm probably just hungry."

"If it's nothing let me see."

"What? No!"

"Stop being stubborn. If it's nothing let me see."

Sabo reached for Ace's shirt. He pushed the other's hands back, and the two were soon fighting.

"JUST LET ME SEE!"

"NO! STOP IT."

The two of them fought for while, but Sabo came out successful. He sat on top of the other { B) } as he pulled up his shirt. His eyes widened.

"See I told you it was nothing."

"You call this nothing!"

Before Ace could process, Sabo had dragged him to their room. He was gently pushed to the floor as his brother grabbed the medicine kept in their room.

"You call this nothing? What did you do?"

"What are you talking about? There was nothing when I- OI OW."

Ace yelped as Sabo pushed disinfectant onto his chest.

"What the hell?"

He looked down at his chest. It was comprised of red lines.

"That's what I said. What did you do?!"

"I don't know! This wasn't here before!"

"What? A magical scar doesn't just show up out of nowhere."

"You think I know? I just learned this information."

"This is really strange."

The blond mumbled to himself as he bandaged up his brothers scars.

"Though I don't know exactly how you managed to get this, it should heal after a while. Just, next time tell me when you get injured? I don't want you keeling over, and I doubt you'll take the time to bandage yourself up."

"Yes mom."

Sabo scoffed.

"Yeah yeah. Come on, let's go get Luffy. I'm sure he's cleaned out the last of the food."

"Whatever mom."

Ace laughed as Sabo scoffed yet again.

{ Meanwhile: Somewhere in the New World… }

"There!"

The proud man stepped away, taking in his masterpiece.

"Alrighty now. It should be around a week or so before you take off these bandages."

The artist lifted up a roll of bandages to show the other. Once he made his point, began to wrap the bandages around the fresh tattoo.

"What made you finally decide to get a tattoo commander?"

"It's always been something I've wanted to do, yoi. I guess I've just been waiting for the right tattoo artist."

"Well, it did come out quite nicely if I do say so myself. Four hours though. One of my longest pieces."

The blond got up from where he laid.

"Well thank you again Alex."

"No prob. Come back anytime if you ever decide to get another."

The tattoo artist smiled as his commander left. Grabbing his sketchbook, he began on some new designs.

* * *

 **{FINALLY! *Dies* I'm so dead right now. WOHOOOOOO! This chapter will be my longest yet if I'm correct! :D Alright, so I should say that I know Marco probably would have gotten his tattoo a long time ago, but I'm changing the timeline to fit in my story. I'm very excited for the two to meet, but it may be a few chapter. But don't worry, I do plan to finish this story. Slowly but surely. Alrighty, please favorite and follow and support is appreciated, and leave a review if you're feeling nice! I always love reading them, they inspire me to write more! Have a merry holidays if I don't write before then, and I will most likely see you next year!**

 **-Axx}**


	4. The Fire Of Grey Terminal

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hello again fellow One Piece lovers! I have returned from the deepest depths of hell to bring you this chapter. Special thanks to all favorites and followers, and even special er thanks to anyone who took the time to review! As always, a review means so much to me no matter what it says. I literally squeee. Hah, well on to the real reason you're here, I present to you Mark's Of One's Fate chapter 3! 4? oh well, Enjoy! ALSO DISCLAIMER DON'T OWN ONE PIECE ALL RIGHTS RESERVED AND CRAP.**

 **-Axx**

Chapter 4) Grey Terminal

Another sniffle escaped Luffy. Distorted sounds came out as he tried to muffle his sobs. After minutes of silent response, Ace finally snapped. Slamming the box he was carrying down with the others, he turned to face his younger brother.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" More sobs came as response from Luffy.

"B-b-but A-Ace. Sabo-"

"Sabo is better off this way."

"But-"

"JUST LEAVE IT ALONE LUFFY."

A dark shadow cast over Ace's eyes.

"Let's just finish this okay?"

If Luffy had heard the sadness in Ace's voice he didn't comment. Simply nodding, and helping his brother move the crates like they were assigned to.

' _It's better this way.'_ Then why didn't he feel like it was?

* * *

He blamed himself. If only he hadn't been so goddamn stupid! If only he had been more observant, he could have seen this coming.

"And where do you think you're going brats?"

He knew that voice anywhere. He clenched his teeth as he turned around, moving Luffy protectively behind him.

"Bluejam."

"Heh. Leaving so soon?"

"What could you possibly want now?!" He spit out, taking note of his brother coughing from the fumes emitted by the fire.

"The treasure brat. I want what's rightfully mine."

"Are you fucking serious?" Ace was beyond pissed.

"Tell me where you hid it or you and your precious 'brother' are not going to leave here."

Ace felt guilt at giving away the treasure he and Sabo had spent so long on, but one look at the one behind him and he had his decision. Luffy's life was more important to him than any amount of treasure.

"Fine."

The man grinned, but to Ace it was the most sickening sight he had ever seen. But right now that didn't matter. Quickly he told the man of the tree the treasure was stashed in and its exact location. Coughing, he turned, ready to sprint out of there and back to the place the two referred to as home. He was stopped by a hand grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Not so fast brat. How do I know you're not lying?"

"I TOLD YOU WHERE IT IS, LET GO!"

"Not so fast. You're coming with me as verification."

"HELL NO! GO BURN BY YOURSELF."

Kicking and struggling, he watched as another of Bluejam's crew mates grabbed Luffy.

"LUFFY! LET GO OF HIM YOU BASTARDS!"

"Come with us, and we will."

The man holding Luffy brought a knife up to the younger's neck.

"A-Ace…" Whimpered the younger.

"Fine. This brat will pay for your decision."

The knife was moved to strike Luffy in the neck. Ace watched in horror.

"LUFFY!"

The man stopped, knife inches away from Luffy's neck. Ace watched as the man's eyes seemed to roll back into his head as he passed out falling to the ground, Luffy freed in the process. The same happened with the rest of the crew, leaving only a confused Bluejam.

"W-What?! OI!? WAKE UP!"

The man looked around at his fallen crew, then at the cause.

"WHY YOU-"  
Bringing his weapon down to kill, Ace could only close his eyes as he waited for the hit that never came. He opened his eyes to see….

"DADAN?"

"Get the brats out of here!"

The bandit woman was holding Bluejams arm, preventing him from striking Ace.

"Why?"

"Just shut up brat!"

Nodding, he took Bluejam's new confusion to pull himself out of the other's grasp. He looked around for Luffy, sighing in relief when he saw one of the bandits carrying him away.

"ACE!"  
"I'LL BE FINE GO ON WITHOUT ME!"

"You're going with him!"  
"I'm not leaving you old hag."

Dadan grunted as she got in a fighting position next to Ace.

"Fine. Do whatever you want brat."

Ace pretended not to hear the frantic calls of his name from Luffy as the two of them faded from the others view. Ignoring the pain rushing through his body, he lunged at Bluejam.

* * *

Marco shot up. Sweat dripped off of him as he panted. Bringing his hand to his head, he ran his fingers through his sweat filled hair. Moving around his other hand recklessly, he searched for the light. After knocking a few items on the ground, the light filled up his room. He was still groggy from just walking up, but slowly his attention was coming back. Wincing at the light in the room, he got up from the bed, wincing at the aching that plagued his body. One hie eyes adjusted, he looked at the mirror, eyes trailing over all the burns that littered his body. Suddenly very alert, his eyes widened slightly as he processed the newly found injuries. Did I burn myself in my sleep? No. His flames wouldn't have the capability to make burns like this. The cyan and yellow flames were relatively cool, only burning when he commanded them too.

He was more intrigued then bothered by the burns. His devil fruit may heal every injury he sustains, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel them first. As a result, he's built up quite a tolerance for pain. It didn't matter though, the familiar flames licked as his skin and the burns were gone, almost like they were never there. Still, the late reaction of the flames were enough to perk his interest. Normally, his flames would work seconds after, although rare, an injury was landed on him. That brought more questions to him though. Where did the burns come from in the first place?

He sighed, deciding to deal with it it the morning. After all, he was still drenched in sweat. Grabbing a towel from his closet, he headed off to the shower, questions still plaguing his mind.

* * *

{ **Alrighty. I know that chapter wasn't the most interesting, but it's important. This is what inspires my favorite blond to search for answers *Hint Hint for next chapter*. I hope you all still enjoyed, and review to tell me what you think! I'm gonna start typing the next chapter now, so keep an eye out. It should be out soon. Goodbye for now!**

 **-Axx}**


	5. Old Past and New Revelations

**AUTHOR NOTE: Thanks to anyone who followed, favorited, reviewed, or basically anyone who has an actual interest in what I write, you guys rock.**

 **Also!**

 **To** _ **Fairy of the Pie**_ **\- First off, thank you so much! I literally can't comprehend why someone would like something I made, and when people actually say they do it makes me so happy! *Virtual hug* Also, I wrote this fic for that exact reason, so I'm glad someone else thought this was missing. And finally, it's funny because this chapter was actually dedicated to explaining the whole thing.**

 **To Kurogane-Tsubasa- Thank you so much for taking the time to review! And I should clarify: Sabo is a cinnamon roll I would never kill off because I can't handle my faves dying. (I mean look at me still writing fanfiction of Ace) He's one of my favorite characters and even if it was canon he was dead, I would never kill him off. I will not say what I'm gonna do with Thatch though. Sabo will be following the canon, being rescued by the revolutionaries, etc, etc. He might make an appearance later on, but I'm not to sure. And yes the burns were slower because his fire was like, 'wait a second, these were not here before. WHO THE HELLLLLL DID THIS!?"**

 **ALRIGHT! I present to you chapter 5. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY KILL ME NOW YESSSSS!**

 **-Axx**

The first person Marco had thought to ask was Whitebeard, but that thought was quickly demolished. How was he supposed to go up to someone and ask about scars randomly appearing on his body? He sure as hell didn't know. That's why the first division commander was currently sighing, reading a book lent to him by a fellow commander, Izo. He looked up when he saw the familiar orange hair of his friend and brother.

"That must be some book your reading."

"What do you want, yoi?"

"Relax, relax, I don't always want something from you. Right now it seems to be the other way around. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, yoi. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Have you always been this prying, yoi?"

"Depends, have you always been this secretive?"

The chef grinned as he sat down next to Marco.

"Come on! Tell meeee. I'll find out even if you don't."

"Fine. Just… I don't know. Just be calm when I tell you. Okay, yoi?"

"You have my word."

Thatch put his hand over his heart as he grinned, causing Marco to slightly smile. As he opened his mouth to ask, he stared up, thinking of how to put his question.

"Alright. Do you know anything about scars appearing randomly? Without a cause I mean, yoi."

"Hmm. It sounds like something my mother used to tell me about."

Surprised the redhead had actually heard of anything related to the topic, Marco turned and looked to the other. Thatch rubbed his chin with his hand as he stared off, as if trying to remember something.

"She used to tell me stories a lot, before she, well, passed. But, anyway, she'd always tell me stories of two people who had a sort of link together. Her and my father were one of her favorites. They had each other's names marked on the back of their neck from birth. It was quite romantic actually, and recalling always brought a smile to her face." Thatch smiled softly, as if remembering the smile. "Anyway, the best I can compare it to is devil fruits. It's kinda like a myth to most people, or kinda a legend. The only people you'll find who know about it are either ones with soulmates themselves, or people who know a pair of soulmates. Although, it's a shame. Most people die without ever meeting them, simply for dis-belief or not knowing. Some soulmate links are easier to read than others."

"How many different types are there, yoi?"

Thatch scratched his head.

"Not quite sure actually. The only ones I've ever meet who've actually known their other was my mother, and she had one of the easier to know links, a name. You'd have to ask around. I'm sure there are others on here who have some idea about that sort of thing. I'd suggest Oyaji and Izo though. Oyaji has probably heard about this at least once in his life, and Izo is basically cupid. Can't get that guy to stop."

He shuddered, remembering the last attempt Izo made to set him up. She was a looker alright, but also a _real_ talker.

"So, you gonna go searching for your soulmate or something?"

"I'm gonna get some more information first, but thanks yoi. I didn't expect you to know that much on this."

"Pfft. My knowledge has no boundaries. Be sure to come to me again if you ever need the advice of Thatch the Wise and Great."

Grinning and pointing to himself, he frowned as Marco scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, yoi. Thanks again, oh wise one."

"Pshhhh. You're just jealous of my wise and vast skills and knowledge."

Marco chuckled as he got up.

"As much as I would love to continue our conversation. I'm gonna go find more details. Thanks again though, yoi."

Thatch waved lazily goodbye to him.

"Just don't forget about dear old me when your soulmate turns up."

He could hear the sounds of Thatch's laughter as he scoffed half-halfheartedly, yet again. This time, leaving instead of continuing the bickering, even if he did quite like to bicker with the other, not that he'd ever admit it. He mused over where to go next. Thatch had given him two ideas of where to start, Izo and Oyaji. Deciding he didn't want to deal with Izo's probable teasing, he headed to his adoptive father's room.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, he was in front of his father's door. Worried he might be resting, Marco knocked softly and waited for a response.

"Who is it?"

The man's loud but tender voice sounded.

"It's me, yoi."

"Marco! Come in son."

Following the invitation, Marco pushed the door open, revealing his father leaning against his bed frame with a book. The older man smiled when he saw his son, and put the book down on a table next to him, releasing all his attention to Marco. The blond smiled back as greeting, and sat down in a chair across from Whitebeard's bed.

"So what brings you here, my son?"

"This may seem strange, but Thatch said you might have some information on this… Have you ever heard of soulmates, yoi?"

"Gurararrarara! Who's the lucky person?"

Marco slightly blushed, but pushed it away as soon as it came.

"I was just wondering, yoi."

"I'm joking. Well, partially. What brings the idea into your head though? Do you have one of the links that they speak of?"

"I'm not quite sure but...Who's they, yoi?"

"They call them many things, the bonded, mates, lovers, etc. Most commonly, anyone who's ever heard of them call them soulmates."

Marco nodded.

"I met many of them in my life. One's who've actually met the other, that is. But, the most interesting pair I would have to say was Roger and Rouge."

"Gol D. Roger?"

Marco remembered the man. He had been stubborn, if anything, and lived his life carefree. He also remembered when it was rumored of him finding a woman, and even more so, speak of a son. He nodded, silently asking the pirate to continue his story.

"Gurarara. Interested I see? Well, the two of them were the perfect match if I'd ever seen it. When I first met Rouge, I couldn't see how the two of them got along so well. They were polar opposites, and were constantly arguing. To many, it would look like the two hated each other. But if you looked close, you could see their words were only words brought out by a big stubbornness prominent in both. I asked Roger one day why her, and he had responded with such sureness."

 **(FlashBack)**

 _The two of them were sitting together, drinking as the two did often. Roger was going on and on about Rouge. The love in his voice when he spoke of her made Newgate smile, happy his friend had found such a perfect match._

" _How did you know she was the one?"_

 _The pirate king chuckled, taking another swig of his drink._

" _I knew it the moment I looked into her eyes. Though, I can't say the same for her, considering her first words to me were, 'Get the hell of this island.' That fiery personality of her made me love her even more. Ever heard of soulmates? I hadn't believed in them till I saw her." He paused to take another sip of his drink. "Ah. Though, she was quite adamant on how she felt about me. She didn't start believing in it until we figured out our 'link', as they put it. We had shared sadness. It brought us closer really. I started seeing the kinder side of her, and as we became closer, so did our relationship. And I guess that brings us to where we are today."_

 **(End)**

Marco didn't know how to respond, really. But the story of the two was touching to him, especially since he knew what fate the two of them had. But it really was a beautiful story, the two of them, although different, had complemented each other perfectly. Marco could have swore is Rouge had been a pirate they would have been the power couple of the ocean.

"Any other questions, son?"

Marco shook his head, thanked his father, and got up to leave.

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned around.

"Take my advice, son. Wait for fate to bring you two together, fate doesn't liked to be controlled. I have a feeling, you're gonna meet, just at the right moment."

Marco nodded again, thinking about the advice again in his head. He thought of Rouge and Roger, and smiled softly at his father.

"Thanks, yoi. I think I will."

 **{AUTHOR NOTE AGAIN: I can't believe I just did that. Hollllllly shitt i just blew off a project for this. *Dies* Well, I'm gonna go dig my own grave! In the meantime, follow, favorite, and especially review if you have the chance. Ah! And leave any pairings you want me to sneak in and I might. Alright I need to go finish this project! Bye for Now,**

 **-Axx}**


	6. Of a Crew's Reactions and a New Approach

**Author Note: Hello again friends! I am writing this the same day as chapter 3 and 4 but I'm inconsistent so who knows what day it actually is when this comes out, or when you read it. Oh well, I bring you yet another chapter. Huzzah right? Pfft I'm sorry. I'm delusional it's like 4am I should probably be asleep, but oh well. Special thanks to any favorites and followers, and even specialer thanks to anyone who took the time to review, as always it means a lot to me. Also sorry if I don't respond to your review I still love you I'm just horrible at time management.**

 **To general yumi- I feel like your name is really familiar… It's 4am right now I can't think but I'll remember later I promise! And AWWWW THANK YOU! Don't worry I have plans that the majority of what you wrote will indeed come true. ;) AND AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your comment made my day! *Virtual hug***

 **To Fairy Of The Pie: Aww. Thank you for reading this! Don't worry, I know what you're trying to say, and I do hope that's how he seems because that's how I perceive him. Yes it is a multi soulmate type fic! And most likely other pairs will make an appearance. I'm thinking it's kinda like a random thing, like the D in people's names. There are a lot of people who actually have soulmates, but the people who find and actually know about the whole soulmate thing is a lot less.**

 **To Kurogane Tsubasa: I have been resurrected, (third time this week). I AIN'T GOING TILL I FINISH THIS! I ended up finishing my project and the two chapter, at the cost of like 6 hours of sleep, but oh well, win win for me. Thatch is yet to be determined, as I have problems killing him off to, although I don't promise anything. Don't worry, Marco's reactions are going to be the highlights of some chapters….*sinister laugh.* Thanks as always for taking the time to review! I always love your comments, and this is probably getting boring to read so! Enjoy the chapter!**

CHAPTER 6~

* * *

Marco had been fascinated with the idea ever since he found out. Of course, it was far from his main priority, being outweighed by his duty as a commander and brother. Still, the idea that a person was out there that was meant to be a perfect match for him was a big thought. He'd find himself musing over it while completing assignments, or laying in bed. The more he thought about it though, the more normal it became. Sure he still marveled at the fact someone else's injuries were transferred to him, and vice-versa (he assumed) but, to be honest he's been at the new world for long enough to have seen stranger. without even realizing it, he found himself worried when a new scar would appear, and question its origin. He'd be much more irritable on some days because of worry caused by this, and this didn't go unnoticed by his family; specifically a certain kimono-wearing cross dresser.

(Izos Pov)

He watched as Marco walked into the mess hall. Expecting him to come over to the commander's table, he frowned when the blond grabbed his food and exited. Curious as to his behavior, he turned to ask one of the closest people to Marco excluding him.

"Hey Thatch, what's up with Marco?"

The redhead looked up from his meal.

"Mmm. 's probably his soulmate. Birdie gets irritated when he gets worried, and from what I've heard from him, the other is very… injury prone, I'll put it that way."

Thatch continued eating as Izo processed.

"Hmmm. Soulmate huh?'

Suddenly Izo stood up, alerting his friend as he coughed to prevent himself from choking.

"*Coughing* WHAT! WHAT!"

"MARCO'S GOT A SOULMATE AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME?"

Taking a sip from his drink, Thatch nodded.

"Yeah. He figured it out a week or so ago."

"Wait. How the hell do you know this?"

Thatch shrugged.

"He asked me if I knew anything. But you should probably sit down."

Thatch gestured to the eyes of the other crew mates at his sudden outburst. The majority of people were looking at him either curious, confused, or both. Blushing slightly, he brushed himself off and sat back down.

"So tell me more about this soulmate of his."

"Soulmate?"

The two of them turned to look at the new voice.

"Yeah Haruta, Marco's got himself a soulmate."

"Wait Marco has a soulmate?"

"Marco?"

"Wait. What's a soulmate."

They were joined by more curious commanders. By now almost all of Whitebeard's commanders were sitting together, all curious about the news involving the first commander.

"So what exactly is going on with Marco."

"I think he's got himself a lover."

"MARCO?"  
"Man he got laid didn't he."

"Who's this secret lover of his?"

"Wait, I never saw him with anyone."

A chorus of voices chimed together, debating the true story about Marco and his supposed, 'secret lover.' The voices were silenced by a loud laugh.

"Gurararara! Don't you think it's a little rude to be talking about Marco behind his back?"

"Nah. Birdie already knows what we say about him so it's fine."

"You say worse in front of him, Thatch."

"Mhmm. I wanna know the deal with this secret lover of his though."

"Soulmate." Thatch clarified.

"Same thing."

"Gurararara! Why don't you go and ask him? Although it seems he's already told one or two of you."

"Pineapple would never tell us."

"Correction Haruta. He'd never tell you. He's already told me~"

"Shut up Thatch."

"If he told you tell us already!"

"How do I know you're all worthy of my knowledge…."

"THATCH!" They all yelled.

"Kidding! Kidding. Jeez."

He retold his knowledge of soulmates, taking time to explain it in detail so everyone would understand. By the end all the commanders, and anyone else who bothered to listen in, had at least basic understanding.

"I still can't imagine Marco in a serious relationship. When was the last time he actually hooked up with someone?"

All of them tried to remember.

"Wasn't there that one time in Yorkshire?"

"That was you, Thatch."

"Wait really?" He looked up thinking. "Oh yeeaahh."

None of them could remember the last interest their brother had had in anyone.

"I can only imagine what type of person it would take to catch his interest."

"Hmm. Maybe we can-"

"No. No searching out for them."

"Ehh? But Izo-"

"Only Marco can know who it is. Going around asking if you're someone else's soulmate will just make you sound crazy."

"True. But isn't there a way to help him."

"Yes there is. In fact, I'm gonna go talk to him right now."

"I wanna come."

Thatch saw the familiar glint in his friend's eye. the same one when he had tried to set Thatch up with the most talkative girl he'd ever met.

"Actually… I don't think you want to get into that. Just trust me on this. Let's go prank Marco's division while Izo's distracting him though."

Izo didn't hear Haruta's response as he headed over to his brother's room. Knocking, he opened the door at the sound of 'come in.' Marco didn't look up from his paperwork.

"What did Thatch do this time, yoi?"

"Surprisingly, nothing. That I know of at least."

"So, what brings you here, yoi?"

"Thatch told me something very interesting. About you and your apparent soulmate?"

Marco sighed and put down the pen he was holding.

"Of course he did. What did he say?"

"Well, not much really. I'm more curious to what your feeling."

"Not much different actually, yoi."

"Reaally. You don't wanna, hmm, go looking or anything?"

"I've thought about it. But, right now that isn't really the most important thing, and I'd rather spend my time with people I consider family then someone I've never met."

"You're such a stick in the mud. Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"And what exactly am I going to do with that sense of adventure, yoi? Waste my time going island to island for in hopes of meeting someone I hadn't even known about a week ago."

Izo sighed, his brother could be stubborn sometimes, but he did see where he was coming from.

"Did you talk to Oyaji? What did he say?"

"He thought I should wait. He had a feeling we'd meet in the future, and I'm not one to question, yoi. So stop whatever plans you and everyone else have made, and let it go okay?"

"Still don't understand how you of all people ended up with a soulmate."

Marco grinned.

"Excuse me. I'll have you know I can be very romantic when needed, yoi."

"Yeah, yeah. Well. When you find them make sure to come to me first. Okay? Thatch doesn't know shit about this, and now he's marching around gloating you came to him for advice."

Marco chuckled.

"I will. I'm sure his ego's big enough without me inflating it."

The two brothers shared a friendly conversation from that point onward. Whitebeard had been right about the two meeting each other, but what he didn't know was that it wouldn't be until seven years from now…

{ ALRIGHTY! I've finally got it set up for the two to meet. Next chapter will have our favorite raven set out on his adventure, and yeah. I'm trying to update one or two chapters weekly, but with tests coming up and crap I can't promise anything. Welp. See you guys either in a few hours, or next week! Who knows? Well, you will later, but…. heh. Make sure to favorite, follow, and review if you feel extra nice. Bye For Now!

-Axx}


	7. 7 Years Later

**{ I'm really excited for this chapter,! Thanks as always to all the support given, and excitement I've received about this story. Disclaimer, I don't own shit yadayada. Welp. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **-Axx}**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES:**

 **To mysteryreader6626- MUHAHAHA! 3**

 **To general yumi- Thank you for the review, I was grinning like mad while reading it. 3 Aww! I'm so happy I made you happy! Badump conundrum! Well. I think this chapter is proof you are indeed correct, ;). And I did remember! I think you were one of the first people who took an interest in my first story, back when I was like holy shit people actually like this. It means a lot for you to say Mercenary is one of your favorite stories ever in this fandom! I actually kinda forgot about that… hehe… so I might take a look and continue. You stuck around till now so thanks! *Virtual hug***

 **To Kurogane Tsubasa- Yep! I think this chapter proves you were indeed correct! My favorite drama queen has many struggles to come in this story! Enjoy the chapter, thanks as always for your review!**

 **To Fairy of the Pie- Ace actually doesn't know about the whole thing. Due to how he grew up, you know in a jungle, it never was really important and the only people he spent time with also didn't know. As for Ace and the drama that he brings… ;). Thank you for the lovely review! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **To frappyrouge123- Awwww! Thank you friend! I actually really liked that idea, so I snuck it in here. 3 Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _7 years later…_

The seventeen year old stood proudly on his small fishing boat, a huge grin covering his face. With one hand on his cowboy hat to prevent it from blowing off, he waved to the small crowd gathered to send him off.

"IN THREE YEARS TIME I'M GONNA BEAT YOU!" His little brother shouted, grin also covering his face. The fourteen year old was the loudest of the group, ecstatic to see his brother set off to a dream they both shared.

"In your dreams Luffy. By that time I'm already going to be Pirate King."

"EHH! DON'T YOU DARE! YOU'LL SEE, I'M GONNA BE PIRATE KING!"

Ace chuckled, and shifted his attention to the green haired bar owner he had always admired.

"Thanks for everything Makino. Sorry but I'll be leaving him with you for another three years."

Makino laughed, coming up to the ship to give a goodbye hug and some supplies.

"Take care of yourself Ace. These are some supplies, a couple weeks worth of food and some medicine."

He smiled. She had always been motherly to him. Taking the bag from her, he set it down, and gave her a goodbye hug.

"Thank you."

Just as he was about to untie the rope keeping his boat there, he heard a call.

"WAIT WAIT!"

It was Dogra and a few other bandits Ace recognized.

"You guys?"

The bandits came to a halt in front of him, and panting, they handed him a small bag.

"Were you really going to go without saying goodbye?"

The freckled teen smiled yet again, and said his goodbye to the bandits who had raised him, although quite shittily, from a baby. As he said his last goodbye he realized something.

"Where's Dadan?"

"She's been drinking since it yesterday. She's gonna miss you, although she won't admit it."

Ace grinned at the thought, and beamed while he said,

"Make sure to tell the old hag thanks for everything, even though you were a really shitty caretaker, I always thought of you as a mother. Even though I was a burden, thanks for loving me. Take care of yourself."

As Ace grinned, the bandits almost burst into tears as they all rushed to group hug him. It took another half hour to get them to calm down, but once they were, Ace waved goodbye, and set sail. He had never felt more amazing, the wind rushing around him, and the fact that filled his mind, he was free. Looking up into the sky, he grinned to himself for the umpteenth time that day.

* * *

"What's the matter huh? Scared?" He smirked as he took down the 20th and last marine. Grinning, he called to his crew.

"Check if they have anything cool on their ship."

He had made a name for himself, and it was quite impressive if he did say so himself. Portgas D. Ace, captain of the Spade Pirates, 50 million beli. Thinking to himself, he joined his crew on the marine ship they had just taken down.

"Find anything?"

"Nothing much, just a few bounty pictures."

"Anyone important?"

"Hmm.." As his first mate sorted through the stack, he named anyone he found interesting. "Hmm.. They have all the Yonkos, a few interesting rookies, hmm… not important, not important. That's really it."

"Grab Whitebeard's." As an afterthought, he added, "Some of his most important crew members too."

"We still going after him then? Should I ask why?"

"Personal reasons." His first-mate left it at that. He had learned from being, well, first-mate how important trust is in a crew. Ace had always respected Dusty for that.

"Let me see then. There's Marco the Phoenix, first division commander, Diamond Jozu, third division commander, Thatch, fourth division commander, a total of sixteen commanders. Though I think they don't currently have a second division commander."

"Hmmm. Let me see them."

Dusty handed the small stack to his captain. Ace hummed to himself as he began shuffling through. He had never actually seen the bounty pictures of the other members of the crew besides Whitebeard. He found them interesting to actually see, some of which looked completely different than how he would imagine. There was the blue shark, the top hat wearing man, the woman, or man, he wasn't quite sure, that apparently valued fashion as much as piracy, and then there was the first division commander. Ace had gone through the others relatively quickly, but he paused when his eyes landed on the blond's picture. There was just something about it.. he couldn't place the feeling. His eyes trailed the silhouette and bore through the paper when they landed on the face. He had striking blue eyes and a smirk that Ace found… intriguing. His body surrounded by flames colored in breathtaking hues of blue and yellow. Ace didn't even realize how long he was staring until he heard Dusty call.

"ACE! ACE!"

Shaking his head as he tuned back into reality, he quickly folded the stack of posters and jammed it into his pocket.

"C-COMING!"

He rubbed at his forehead as he shook his head, trying to brush off the weird hazy feeling he had gotten. He frowned, brushing off the weird feeling and turning his attention to the curious face of his first mate. The two walked to their ship together.

"You alright?"

Ace nodded.

"M' Fine. Let's just get something to eat, I'm starved."

"If you say so.."

* * *

(Thanks to frappyrouge123 for this idea 3)

"FUCK!" He grunted as the knife sank into his hip. He hadn't been cautious. With his newly acquired devil fruit, he had been under the impression attacks like this were no longer a threat to him. It was only when he felt his energy being sapped from him that he realized it must have been seastone infused. Grunting, he pulled the knife out quickly, and lunged to attack the one that threw it. It was a bounty hunter, who apparently had decided Ace was his next target. Unfortunately for him, Ace wasn't' in the best of moods, being stabbed didn't help, so he was quickly burned beyond recognition. Muttering to himself, he started heading back to the ship, well, limping really.

(TimeSkip)

"Hey Cap-Woah what happened to you!?"

"I'm fine. I had a run in with that bounty hunter you mentioned earlier. Bastard used seastone."

"I told you to be careful." Dusty looked around, and called for the ship doctor. "Doc! Hurry up and treat this idiot."

A man came over to Ace, and gestured him into the infirmary. Ace sat down on the medical bed, taking his hat off and setting it down on a table next to him. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched Doc grab some sort of white swab.

"This may sting a little."

"I'm sure it's fi-OW! What is that?"

"Hydrogen Peroxide. It's to make sure the wound doesn't get infected."

He handed the bottle to his captain to look over. Ace turned it over, but didn't have enough patience to read all the tiny print. He instead opened the cap and sniffed, nose scrunching immediately as he almost gagged. He handed it back to his crew mate instantly.

"That stuff stinks."

"Well. You're not supposed to smell it directly like that, but…. Anyway. The wound shouldn't really affect you, considering how you walked in here. Due to the seastone base of the wound it may scar though."

The Doctor put on some clear gel onto his thigh, where the wound was present, and wrapped in in bandages. Ace stretched and got up, grinning.

"Just another battle scar then!"

"Yep. Just be more cautious next time."

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks Doc."

Ace started to walk out.

"I better not see you in here again so soon."

Ace shrugged him off with a wave.

"I'll try."

* * *

"-and so the status of Shichibukai has been extended to you."

Ace read off the letter in a fake business accent, causing the drunken crew to howl with laughter.

"Can you believe this! I can see it now Shichibukai Ace, falling asleep at meetings near you."

"Aw shut up! I'll have you walk the plank for that!

"We don't even have a plank!"

"I'll make one!"

The two grinned at each other and exploded with more laughter. One of the members, Spooky, rose his glass.

"A toast to the marines and their idiocy!"

A chorus of 'yeah!'s' echoed across the ship's deck. Everyone chugged their drinks, resulting in shitty slurred singing, and rowdy party behavior. Ace scarfed down plate after plate after plate at his normal inhuman speed. He slowed down to munching as one of his crew mates questioned something.

"So are we sending a response?"

Ace grinned.

"I've got the perfect thing"

(MarineFord)

"GARRRRRRRRP!"  
Howls of laughter erupted from the man as his close friend Sengoku read out the letter sent by Garp's 'adorable' grandson.

"Kindly go fuck yourselves."

"That's my grandson!" As Garp rolled on the floor laughing, Sengoku rubbed at his head.

"Your damn family is going to be the end of me."

His statement only caused Garp to cackle louder.

(Somewhere in the New World…..)

"Oi Oyaji get a lode of this!" Thatch ran to his father grinning, holding up a newspaper. The older man took the paper and glanced at the cover picture.

"'Fire Fist Ace' huh? Gurararara. Finally someone interesting!"

He flipped the page, chuckling as he read the story.

"Imagine the marines faces! Aw man I would've loved to see their reactions. I like this kid! Can we recruit him? Pleaaaaasseee!?" Whitebeard grinned, already taking an interest in the upcoming rookie. He spotted Marco, and called him over.

"Marco, what do you think about this new rookie?"

He tossed the newspaper over to the blond, to which he caught lazily. His eyes moved around the paper as he read the headline. 'New Rookie refused Shichibukai position' "Hmm." He mused. His eyes then trailed down to the picture. His eyes widened slightly as he took it all in. Raven hair, seemingly dancing in the air due to a fight, grey eyes looking straight at the camera, and a smirk as if he knew the picture wa being taken. He felt hazy. He couldn't place the feeling, he felt… light. But at the same time, he felt something click.

"-on? Son? Marco?"

He shook out of his trance, and glanced up to see his father and brother's worried eyes. Thatch came closer to him.

"You alright buddy?"

All of a sudden Marco grinned, taking both of them by surprise.

"This is him, yoi."

"What?"

"This is my soulmate. I can feel it."

"Gurararara! Well isn't this interesting?"

"Wait really? Hang on a second-." Thatch shifted next to him, and stared down at the picture Marco was so entranced with before.

"This kid? Woahhhhhh. You really do have strange taste."

"Shut it, yoi."

Thatch took the picture from him and fawned over it grinning. His loud remarks caught the attention of some other crew mates.

"What is all the ruckus here. I could hear you all the way from the mess hall Thatch."

Thatch laughed it off, pushing the paper into Izo's hands.

"What's this? A new rookie-"

"Not just a new rookie. That's pineapple's soulmate." Jerking a thumb in the first commander's direction, Thatch kept an idiot grin on his face as he waited for his brother's reaction.

"Wait wait! Really? This kid? Let me get this right.. this kid? He's like half your age." Izo kept looking at the picture in disbelief.

"Yes, yoi. I am aware of his age." Marco sighed. Don't get him wrong he was ecstatic and all to find his soulmate but… the guys looked like what 16? 17? and those freckles did not help make him look any older. As if sensing his inner distress, Thatch draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry 'bout it man! No one's saying you have to jump the guy first time you meet him! Though with those features I wouldn't blame you."

"You're such a pig Thatch."

"Hey! Don't judge me! I'm just saying if you have problem with age I'd be happy to take him off your hands.."

"As if, yoi. Touch him and you're losing a hand."

Thatch burst out laughing, friendly slapping the other on the back.

"Jeez! Jeez! Joking! I need these miracle workers. Food on this ship doesn't make itself that good."

"Whatever you say, yoi."

"Gurararara! Well! I think this definitely means we're recruiting the kid!"

"Woohoo! Party in celebration!"

"He hasn't even meet him yet."

"Party in post-celebration, my dear Izo. This news is worth a good party!"

The redhead grinned, and went to go find the other party planner of the crew. There was no way he was gonna let the news of his brothers potential soulmate go to waste, and within days almost everyone on board had heard of the new rookie.

 **{OMFG. I was gonna do more but his turned out to be a lot more words than I thought it to be. Damn. HAHA! Oh jeez. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always favorite, follow, and review if you feel extra nice! Next up Time skip part 2/ potential meeting. Welp. Bye for now! WAIT: I just realized this is chapter 7. 7 years later. HAHA I totally planned this! ;)**

 **-Axx}**


	8. Love at First Sight? Yeah Right

**{AUTHOR NOTE}**

 **First… I have no idea when I'm uploading this, but it's probably like March by now, so… I'm sorry for the delay.**

 **(Okay! So funny story, XD, I had made a reference, well two actually, to another author and I was really freaking amazed some people actually caught onto it. And then I got a comment from that person I was referencing. XD. Okay! So I really do adore Stormy1x2's stories. I had read their new story,** _ **Spades On-Screen**_ **(Really recommend it), and I loved it so much. So I had included the part about walking the plank as like a subtle reference, and people actually got suspicious if that where it was from. So yes it was. Also I didn't realize it until after, but Ace's crewmates names are also from their other story,** _ **Ten Years Difference**_ **, (Also really recommend). But seriously go check them out! They're truly awesome! Anyways! Thanks to all that followed, favorited, and even greater thanks to those who stopped to review! I really do appreciate it. :)**

 **Review response summary:**

 **Thank you for reviewing. *virtual hugs*. The meet is soon… dun dun dun! I had no plan whatsoever to make chapter 7, 7 years later, XD. I didn't realize it turned out that way until after I submitted the document into doc manager.** **Je sais seulement un peu français mais je suis très heureux que vous avez apprécié! I love your stories man! Okay love and thanks, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Love at first sight? Yeah right.

"Come on Jimbei! I just want to talk to the old man."

Currently Ace stood just feet away from one of the strongest shichibukai of the time.

"Don't think I don't know your intentions. If you want to get to the old man, you'll have to go through me first."

"Fine."

Ace grinned, dropping to a fighting position. Jimbei followed suit.

"Bring it."

Ace lunged forward, flames surrounding him.

* * *

"ACE!"  
"They've been at it for five days. I don't know how much longer he can take."

"At this rate both of them will die!"

Dusty didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't interrupt, he would never go against orders… but he didn't know how much more Ace could take of this. His fist clenched.

"Damnit."

It felt like hours to him, but finally the fight was over. He watched the blue fish man slump over and fall to the ground. Then, he saw Ace sway, and fall to meet the ground as well. He and the rest of the Spades started towards their fallen captain, until the ground started to shake.

"What the hell?!"

The pirates struggled to keep their balanced as they kept advancing to the silhouette of their captain. They couldn't, and soon found themselves on the floor as well.

"Damnit! We need to get to him!"

"Dusty! What do we-"

They were interrupted by a new presence. Dusty's eyes widened as the outline of the Moby Dick appeared. The loud laugh of Edward Newgate boomed through the field.

"Oh fuck."

"Gurararara! Where is the brat that wanted to take my head? As you wish, I'll take you on!"

Ace POV:

Ace's staggered to push himself up, ignoring the aching of his limbs and the black dots that danced in his line of vision. He watched as the Yonko walked over to him, destroying any of his crew in the way. He could hear the cries of his crewmates, and it hurt.

"YOU GUYS!"

Quickly Ace was up. Ignoring the pain, the only thing he could think about was his crew.

"FIRE NET!"

Ace smirked in triumph, as a giant fire wall separating him and Whitebeard from his crew.

"Running away brat?"

Ace panted from using his voice, but mustered up his strength and glared. His hateful grey eyes meet with curious black ones. He was merely feet away from the man he was so hell-bent on overcoming. A daring smirk made its way onto his face.

"As if! I'm letting my crew escape."

Ace watched as something unknown flashed across the other's face, and then a similar smirk was present on the other.

"Gurarara! You're a century too young to challenge me brat. "

Ace scoffed, and looked up to the pirate with determination.

"Wanna bet?"

With that his flames sprung forth again.

* * *

He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, but within minutes he found himself back on the floor. He mentally cursed himself for being so weak, and with the last of his strength he glared up at the cause of his current state, while trying to push himself up. He couldn't let himself be beaten, not here. Not by him.

"You still trying to fight brat?"

Ace growled and glared in response.

"I'd hate to see you die here kid. If you still want to fight, take my name and sail the sea wild and free!"

Ace's eyes widened as a hand was extended to him.

"Become my son!"

All of the anger Ace had felt once again flowed back to him.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

His narcolepsy had wonderful timing.

* * *

Marco was watching the fight-well considering the difference in strength you couldn't really call it that- curiously. This was the closest he'd ever been to his supposed soul mate, and it was the his first chance to see, well, everything. The teen definitely had some injuries on him, all of which Marco had felt, both physically and mentally. He wanted to attack Jimbei for doing all that to the freckled teen, even though he knew the fish-man was doing it to protect Pops. ' _He still could've gone easy on him'._ His brain had a habit of chiming in whenever it came to his soulmate, but his logical side tended to win, most of the time. He still remembered the time he passed out for three weeks due to injuries the other had sustained. As soon as he woke up he had almost gone to find the other, almost burning the whole ship down in the process.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Thatch approached him, clapping a hand down on his shoulder. He was greeted with a grin.

"I like this kid, he's got spunk!"

Marco nodded, a soft smile coming to his face. It didn't last long, as worry filled him while he watched his father 'fight' the teen, although he could see Pops was going easy on him. Even so, the teen ended up losing. Not that Marco could blame him, considering he had just been in a five-day fight between a Shichibukai, and even so, he wouldn't expect the teen to be able to fight par with Pops. But, he did find the teen's strength impressive, especially considering he seemed to be only 16-18.

"Ah the kid's down! Marco you wanna bring him to medical?"

"Got it, yoi."

Summoning his wings, he flew down next to Whitebeard.

"Gurarara! A lot of spirit this one's got."

Marco nodded, bending down to pick up the younger. He lifted the teen up, carrying him bridal style. For how much muscle the kid had, he was actually pretty light. Marco started walking to the ship, unable to use his wings since they were preoccupied at the moment. His eyes trailed down to the kid's face. Raven hair framed the unconscious pirate as freckled adorned his face. Overall he was pretty attractive... and also unconscious. Marco mentally slapped himself as he realized the kid still needed medical attention. He was about to call up to Thatch to throw a ladder over when new voices joined.

"ACE!"

"CAPTAIN!"  
"GIVE HIM BACK!"

Marco looked back to see the spade pirates, all ready and armed to take back their captain, even though fear was present on their faces. He looked down again at the unconscious raven, he had banded himself quite a good crew. A couple more commanders jumped down, ready to help take down the new party.

Marco nodded to Thatch, taking Ace and heading up to the main deck. He figured the others could take care of the crew, and more importantly, the teen in his arms needed medical care.

* * *

Ace bolted up, sweat pouring off his hair. He ran a hand through his hair, realization hit him that his hat wasn't there. He checked his neck but it wasn't there either. He started panicking, looking left and right. Relief set in when he saw it was set on a table next to him. He grabbed it, clutching it as he pulled his knees in close. It was a birthday present from Luffy, and it meant a lot to him. He sighed as he put the orange cowboy hat where it usually stayed, hanging off his neck. Finally calmed down, he began to think clearly. The fight with Whitebeard came back to him. He narrowed his eyes just thinking about it. He clenched his fist, cursing himself. He hadn't been strong enough. ' _But at least my crew got away.'_ Speaking of his crew, he realized he had passed out on the battlefield. Had his crew come to get him? He looked around, recognizing nothing. His eyes widened. ' _.Nonononnnonononooono! This can't be._ ' Ace pushed the white sheet off of him, rushing to the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled the door open in an instant. Bright light met him, and he had to squint. The sounds of the ocean filled his ears, as his vision adjusted to the sudden light. He walked out of the room, and set his hands on the rail. He stared out into the ocean. This wasn't his ship. Which meant...

"Oh fuck me."

"Isn't it a little early for that, yoi?"

Ace jolted at the new voice, immediately turning around to glare at its owner. A blond he recognized as the first division commander was leaning against the wall, arms folded. His glare was met with lazy blue eyes staring back. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, and something Ace couldn't depict flashed across the blond's face. Ace frowned, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"I'm Marco."

Ace didn't answer, instead choosing to glare silently.

* * *

Marco had been heading to his room when the door in front of him flung open, and the raven from earlier burst out. He watched as the other went through some type of inner conflict, and waited for a moment to chime in. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms while he waited, curious blue eyes watching.

"Oh fuck me."

"Isn't it a little early for that, yoi?"

He watched as the other jolted and turned around. He hadn't sensed Marco, which the blond noted. He met eyes with the raven's glare. Something inside him clicked, and a sense of sureness filled him. His eyes widened slightly. He suddenly felt very nervous, but he still wanted to make a good first impression.

"I'm Marco."

His answer was a silent glare, not what Marco had hoped for, but, I mean…

"…"

"Why am I not locked up?"

Marco blinked.

"Uh.. Excuse me, yoi?"

"I said, why am I not locked up? I'm a prisoner here right? Shouldn't I be in chains?"

"I don't know where you got that impression, yoi, but you're not a prisoner here."

"Then why am I here?"

"Didn't Pops tell you? He wants you to join us."

Ace's eyes narrowed.

"Bullshit."

"It's true, yoi."

"Why?"

"You're interesting."

Marco questioned his choice of words as Ace's face got angrier.

"Fuck this."

The raven turned and stalked away. To? Marco wasn't quite sure. He looked up at the sky and sighed.' _Well so much for a good first impression. '_

 _ **{And that concludes this chapter. Remember to favorite, follow, review, all that jazz. I gotta sleep now so peace!**_

 _ **-Axx}**_


	9. Repeated Attacks and Endless Concern

**(Alrighty! Thanks to all who favorited, followed, and an even specialer thanks to those who reviewed! I really do love all the support and excitement. *hugs* And psst Stormy no prob man, you deserved it. :) Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ps- This is me like a month later, um, this is my definition of 'relatively soon'. *sweatdrops* I'm extremely sorry…. Heh.. Enjoy the chapter, I tried to make it extra long as an apology for the wait. And I have many plans don't worry…*laughs maniacally*. And next chapter I'm gonna start replying to reviews again, cuz I miss that, even if it's a little long. Just skip by it if it bothers you.**

 **-Axx)**

Ace's Pov:

Ace wasn't exactly sure where he was going but, he was frustrated and needed to do something, anything. He decided on trying to map out the area. He needed to figure out three main things, where Whitebeard was, where any possible weapons were, considering how're couldn't find his dagger, and where his crew was. The blond from earlier said he wasn't a prisoner, and although Ace didn't believe him, he noticed the other didn't say anything about his crew. ' _They could be dead.'_ A dark voice in his head echoed. He shook his head, trying to dismiss the thought. But he couldn't. It was true. He was in enemy territory and there's no saying what could've happened to his crew. He shook his head again. ' _Focus! What if they're alive? They could be trapped somewhere. You need to find them.'_

The will to find his crew made him press on, further exploring the foreign ship. He made an effort to avoid any and all members of the enemy crew, sticking to dark passageways more inward of the ship. As he continued and explored more, he tried making a mental map to remember his way, feeling knowing the ship would benefit him if things went south.

He heard voices as a delicious aroma filled his nose. The sounds and smells were coming from above him; he was directly under the kitchen.

"We need more flour! It's too watery!"

Ace tried to identify the voice, since it was the loudest and most authoritative one there. He figured it must be the lead cook or whatever. His stomach growled, reminding him he didn't know how long it's been since he had a meal.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

'Shit!' Ace put the find in his memory and continued on his journey.

* * *

The moment Ace opened the door he knew he hit the jackpot. The weaponry. 'I can't believe they leave this unguarded! They're basically asking to be attacked.' He walked around the fairly large room, eyes wandering to everything as he tried to find a suitable weapon. He remembered how large WHitebeard had been, and figured he needed something to match that. His eyes landed on a giant war axe, and a smirk crawled onto his face…

* * *

Marco Pov.

"Oh hey Marco. Has our guest woken up yet."

Marco turned around, meeting his fellow commander.

"Oh Izo. I ran into him earlier, yoi."

Izo looked at him strangely.

"And?"

"And what, yoi?"

"That's it? Seriously?"

"What?"

Izo face-palmed.

"Come on. You just met your supposed perfect match and you didn't do anything about it? Is this not the same person you're a"

"Well what do you want from me, yoi? He doesn't exactly want to be here."

"Exactly."

"...I'm not following you, yoi."

"T-t-Urgh. Alright. He doesn't want to be here right?"

"Right…?"

"Then make him!"

"D- What the-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two immediately turned their attention to the new voice.

"Oh my god."

With a swing of Whitebeard's fist, the raven was sent flying; straight into the ocean. Marco ran to the railing, while Izo ran to get Namur.

"SHIT! NAMUR!

"ON IT!"

Within a few minutes the teen was fished out of the sea. Izo threw a ladder down at the two as the fish man climbed up, raven in his arms, much to the raven's discontent. As soon as they got on deck the hot-headed teen pushed out the other's arms, and stalked away, mumbling to himself. Namur grumbled.

"A thank you would've been nice."

Then he headed away himself, leaving Marco and Izo alone again. Izo folded his arms and sighed.

"This is gonna be hard."

 _(Ace's POV)_

Goddamnit! Urgh. He had not only failed to kill Whitebeard, but he had to suffer the embarrassment of being fished out of the sea by one of his members.

"URGH!"

He hated this. He felt weak. Clenching his teeth he sighed. His stomach grumbled, reminding him it had been a while since his last meal. He was currently sitting in one of the less used hallways, sulking in the dark. He knew he had to find food soon, or he'd suffer the consequences. After a moment of decision, his hunger won. Pushing himself up, he proceeded to walk off, trying to remember if he had passed by the food storage before.

* * *

On his way to the kitchen, he stopped by the weaponry. To his disappointment he found a lock on the door. 'Guess they learn from their mistakes.' That meant he'd have to get more creative with his attacks. Huffing, he continued on.

* * *

After twenty or so minutes Ace had found the pantry. He had to be careful though, seeing as it was much more used then the weaponry. He watched for a little bit until he saw the coast was clear. Quickly he ran into the room, grabbed a few apples and made his escape. As much as it pained him, he didn't want to grab anything big, knowing it'd be more likely they'd notice. Munching on one of his acquired fruits, he disappeared back into the shadows.

It was a week before anyone saw him again.

 _(With Marco)_

Saying he was worried would be an understatement. He wanted to give the other some space first, to get acquired with the crew, as he did with all new recruits, but he hadn't seen the raven in over a week. His annoyance must've showed as Thatch came to join him at the table.

"Hey buddy! Woah. What's up with you?"

"Ace."

Thatch grinned an all knowing smile.

"The kid's fine if that's what you're worried about."

"Wait you've seen him, yoi?"

Thatch took a sip of his drink, before he grinned at Marco again.

"Nah, not much. But things have gone missing from the pantry. Nothing big, he must not want us to know, but I saw him munching on an apple before, so I'm pretty sure it's him."

"Have you tried giving him anything yoi?"

"Oh I've tried." Thatch exhaled in defeat as he rubbed his head. "But it's hard enough finding him, and complied with the fact he's set on the idea we're trying to poison him, it hasn't been easy."

The both of them sighed as they drank another sip of their drinks.

Suddenly Thatch slammed his down, and stood up.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

Marco looked on unimpressed. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? And sit down, yoi."

"Oh sorry, sorry!"

Thatch grinned sheepishly as he sat back down, but his grin came back shortly after.

"You try!"

"Huh?"

"C'mon! He doesn't really trust me yet, so at least give it a shot. The kid's not eating healthy Marco, come on."

Thatch gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. Just never do that again, yoi. It's creepy."

Thatch grinned.

"C'mon, let's go to the kitchen."

Marco followed after Thatch.

* * *

Thatch was right. Tracking down the kid had proven to be quite difficult. He asked all around the ship if anyone had seen him, and only a few had. And of course each person that saw him gave him a different lead. The raven apparently couldn't stay in one place for more than five minutes. Marco sighed, the food had gotten cold by now. Turning the corner, his eyes widened slightly when there, sitting in front of him, was the teen he had just spent an hour looking for. Ace looked at him with a glare, and Marco took note of the half eaten apple in the other's hand.

"What do you want."

Marco said nothing, but knelled down, putting the plate in front of the teen. He stood up again, but instead of leaving like Ace expected, he stayed in front of the other, arms crossed, face unimpressed. Ace looked at the food, and then looked up at him. He glared.

"What."

"Eat, yoi. It's not poisoned."

"And why exactly should I trust you?"

Marco thought about that for a moment, as he didn't really have an answer.

"You're gonna have to decide that for yourself, yoi. But I do know your gonna start feeling it if you don't eat something other than the fruits you've been swiping."

Ace looked down, scoffing.

"Why do you care?"

"Because whether you accept it or not, yoi, the moment you got on board you became my brother. And I'll be damned if I let anything happen to family."

Ace's eyes widened, but quickly narrowed. He shoot up, fists clenched.

"Like hell! I'm taking Whitebeard's head and then getting the hell off this place!"

Pushing past Marco, Ace stalked off.

(Ace's Pov)

Ace continued, teeth and hands clenched. Just thinking back to the moment made him angry. Family. Ace scoffed. The only family he had and ever would have would be Luffy. Just who did that blond guy think he was?

"URGH!"

His fire sprung to life as determination filled him. 'I'll show him…

* * *

It was surprisingly easy for Ace to get into Whitebeard's room. 'Tch, it just makes this easier.'

Ace's fire covered his hand as he got ready to attack.

"HIKEN! (Firefist)"

Ace found himself, once again, airborne.

 **(Alrighty! So that's that. Marco is trying to be more family like first, he gotta reel him in. Heh. Anyway, thanks to all that stop to favorite, follow, review, and overall read the story! I'm gonna try to have another chapter posted by Wednesday so keep an eye out! Welp. Enjoy your day and bye for now!**

 **-Axx)**


	10. The Paperwork Piles Up

**(Alright! Thanks to all who favorited, followed and even specialer thanks to those who took the time to review as always!**

 **To NightHunterDeath: First thanks for the review friend, I found it very helpful. I actually didn't notice until you pointed out, but I do have more of a tendency to write Ace versus writing Marco. I guess because I have a similar personality it's easier for me to write him, but I really did think about how I could do a Marco centric chapter. Then this idea sprang forth, and I really liked it. So essentially you inspired this chapter. Also Ace was on the second attack last time, I just wasn't sure which attack was what number. This is around the time I go off canon… heh. Enjoy the chapter and thanks again for the review!**

 **To Stormy1x2: I read that in like a sports reporter voice in my head, and XD I loved it. Thanks for the review as always and I shall deliver another injury soon…**

 **To StarliteOracle: ;3**

 **To cantorahagedoom: Thank you for the review! I know, poor Marco, but he still wouldn't trade his soul mate for the world. :)**

 **To Krystal 'Demon' Sanate: :3**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **-Axx)**

* * *

It had been a few days since their guest had gotten totally homicidal. It had started with the axe attack, then the sneaking up on Oyaji while he slept. Marco had to admit though, it was impressive how stubborn the raven was. He attacked at least 2 times a day, and by the looks of it, was not backing down anytime soon.

Marco sighed, raking a hand through his hair as he gazed over at the amount of paperwork he had to accomplish. It didn't help his mind was currently occupied with their newest recruit, who he hadn't seen since he tried giving him food. Sighing again, he grabbed a random paper and leaned back in his chair as he read it. Once it mentioned Ace's crew he got interested.

"Hmm…"

The paper was arrangements for the Spades to move to one of their other ships. Marco tapped his pen on the table as he mused. He had never really seen the crew, apart from the time when they came back for their captain, which he respected. It wasn't really unusual though, considering the Moby Dick is a rather large ship. He probably passed them once or twice, but that was it. His eyes widened. Was it possible that Ace was the same? Oh god. Ace was essentially stuck on their ship with no idea where or what happened to his crew. Marco almost smacked himself for being so blind. He had to at least have them meet up once before his crew got transferred. Marco nodded to himself, set on his idea. Looking down at the paper, he tried picking out some names he could try to find. Hmm.. Dusty huh? The first mate would be a good start he figured. And then he had to find Ace… Marco once again sighed. Gazing over at his paperwork, an inner conflict occurred, before he decided to push it off to later. How much paperwork could stack up in one day anyway?

* * *

Finding the first mate had actually not been that hard. The crew had been distributed to all empty rooms available, which was the problem. They didn't have enough space currently available to support a twenty or so crew. Anyway, Dusty had ended up in the Fourth Division, and with some help from Thatch, Marco found himself standing outside of the room the other occupied. Bringing his hand up, he softly knocked on the door. After a couple seconds the door opened. The cowboy hat wearer seemed surprised to see him.

"Oh, Phoenix. Uh.. How can I help you?"

"Have you met up with your captain yet, yoi?"

Seeing the other looked uncomfortable, Marco elaborated.

"Have you got the chance to talk to Ace yet, yoi?"

Marco felt the other's stare as he assessed the situation. He watched as a wave of feelings danced over the other's face, before the man sighed. He opened up the door wider, signaling Marco to come in. Marco complied, and sat down on a chair as directed. Dusty sat across from him.

"We tried the room he's supposed to be in, multiple times, and the infirmary a couple times, but he never seems to be there."

"Hmmm… Do you know about the transfer yet, yoi?"

"Yeah. The orange haired guy told me a day or so ago."

"Are you alright with it ,yoi. I mean-"

Dusty chuckled.

"Ace talked to us before all this happened. He always said if something like this happened think for ourselves, and make decisions based on that. Which now that I think about it is hypocritical considering he'd always be there for us."

Marco could see how much the guy respected his captain and, oddly, a sense of pride formed in him that the other had managed to form such a great crew.

"So why are you here, Phoenix?"

"I want to set up a meetup, yoi. If you can gather the other Spades I'll bring Ace."

Once again the other stared at him, before a small smile spread on his face.

"You know, I was worried about leaving Ace here, he's hot-headed, brash, impulsive, annoying, incredibly gluttonous, eh- Uh. Anyway, the point is you better take care of him, because we no longer can."

"You have my word, yoi."

Dusty grinned, getting up and opening the door. Marco followed.

"I'll get the crew together, where do you want to meet?"

* * *

Finding Ace, however, had been much harder. Seriously, Marco didn't even know there was this many hiding spots in the ship, and how the kid managed to find all of the them was far beyond him. Once again, Marco was on a goose chase.

* * *

Marco found the teen in the deeper parts of the ship. He was sleeping in a really weird position that Marco knew could not be good for his posture. Marco bent down beside him, gazing over his face. He was really cute, you know, when he wasn't trying to murder his father. Raven locks framed his face, and the just the right amount of freckles dotted his face. Marco resisted the urge to move the stray strand away from the other's face, as he shook him awake.

"Ngh?"

"Wake up, yoi."

At the sound of his voice the teen shot awake, instantly moving as far away from him as the room allowed. The teen got in a fighting position, but considering his disheveled appearance, he didn't really look intimidating. The raven glared at him, as Marco folded his arms.

"Is this where you've been sleeping, yoi?"

"Shut up!"

"Relax, yoi. I come in peace."

The other didn't seem convinced, as he stayed in his messy fight stance.

"Your crew wanted to talk to you, I just wanted to bring you to them."

He watched as the other's eyes widened at the mention of his crew, and his position shock a little as he became more relaxed.

"Are they alright then?"

"They're fine, yoi."

The other let out a sigh of relief as Marco watched in sympathy. The teen didn't look good. He seemed somehow smaller, no doubt from the undernourishment, and the black circles under his eyes indicated he hadn't been sleeping well. He made a mental note to work on getting him to eat and sleep next.

"Come on, yoi. They're probably waiting for you by now."

Marco noted the other must've been really concerned about his crew, considering he didn't protest, instead following behind him silently.

* * *

"ACE!"

Marco pretended not to care, even though his eye twitched if anyone saw, as the other crew glomped their captain. Marco's fist clenched as a smile spread across the other's face as he happily hugged his crew back, a personality showing Marco didn't even know he had. He didn't know why, but seeing the raven being so close and touchy with those- They're his crew mates of course they're close. He mentally shot the jealousy down as he took one last glance at the happy bunch. His presence long since forgotten, he walked away, suddenly feeling the need to punch something. I wonder if Thatch's up to spar…

* * *

It felt great to be back with his crew again, though Ace felt a great pain when he learned about their transfer. He put on a brave front as his hat shadowed his eyes.

"Listen everyone. I want you to do what you must alright? I am no longer fit to be your captain, but the time I've spent as it will always be treasured in my heart."

Ace felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, to see his first mate grinning at him.

"We'll be fine Ace. Worry about yourself for once huh? I'll take care of these lot so rest assure."

As Dusty jutted a thumb to the crew's direction, Ace couldn't help but smile.

"I've got no doubts Dusty."

"Besides Ace, it seems you're not entirely alone here neither."

"Huh?"

"Phoenix. He set up this meeting you know. I can see it, he does care."

"Marco?"

Ace suddenly realized the absence of the blond. He looked around, suddenly feeling slightly guilty. Dusty chuckled.

"And it seems it not just him."

Ace looked back to him annoyed.

"I can still throw you overboard you know."

* * *

Marco had ended up back at his room after he spared with Thatch. He had ended up chucking the other overboard so many times, Thatch refused to spar anymore with him. He looked at his desk and sighed at the amount of paperwork he had to do. I guess I'm not sleeping tonight. As he got ready for his all nighter, he heard a knock at the door. Marco raised an eyebrow, he didn't get many visitors this late. Opening the door, he was even more surprised when he saw the visitor was the very cause of his stress.

"Ace? What are you doing here so late, yoi?"

The other obviously was uncomfortable, Marco could tell. He was fidgety and couldn't meet the other's gaze. He mumbled something incoherently.

"What?"

The raven sighed in frustration as his eyes darted over to meet Marco's.

"I said thank you."

Marco's eyes widened slightly as he stared into the other's eyes. Stormy grey eyes filled with defiance and slight reluctance staring back into his own icy blue.

"For what, yoi?"

"...Dusty told me you had set up the meeting. I-I i don't really like owing people anything so, If you want anything in return just tell me."

Marco couldn't help himself, the raven just looked so adorable. He chucked, a smile plastered on his face as he brought up a hand to cover it. His heart fluttered as the other's eyes widened, and a light red dusted his freckled face.

"If you don't want to then-"

"Eat something, yoi."

Ace's face looked at him with confusion.

"...What?"

"You can't seriously think you can survive off a couple pieces of fruit a day, yoi." Ace's eyes looked off to the side, as he folded his arms. "We're not trying to kill you, can't you see that? I can see you're already losing weight because of it, yoi. It's not healthy."

"Is that it? You just want me to eat something?"

"No. I want you to continue eating, like a normal person. Like hell am I letting you starve to death, yoi."

"...fine."

Marco sighed in relief.

"I don't think you really want to go to the mess hall yet, so just come to my room at meal times, I'll bring you something."

Marco watched as conflict spread across the other's face. He was beginning to think the other would refuse when the raven sighed in defeat. The raven nodded reluctantly, and Marco was surprised. He must really not like oweing anything, huh? Ace seemed content with their agreement, a he nodded to Marco goodnight and walked off. Marco shut the door behind him as he rubbed his head. Turning, he looked at the paperwork mountain on his desk. He groaned. He could push it off for one more day, right?

 **(YES! It has begun. Thanks to all that favorite, follow, and even greater thanks to those that have/ will review! Goodnight to y'all. I'll see you next time! Bye for now!**

 **-Axx)**


End file.
